The Swan's cure
by GraeLeigh3
Summary: An other fic inspired by the wonderful Penance written by Sgt Mac. An alternative chapter 17 which has nothing to do with my fic True Love. I love reviews!


_An other fic inspired by the marvelous Penance written by Sgt Mac (read it!). It was written before chapter 17 was posted.  
The real one is far better but since it's written, I figured I could share this one._

_This story is not linked to the one I wrote with reference to Penance (aka True Love)._

_Review/thought welcomed, and apologies for typos/grammar, this fic isn't beta readed._  
_Ohh and I don't own anything related to OUAT, otherwise SQ would be on screen for ages! :p_

* * *

- "What's going on in your head?", Regina echoed her question which made Emma smile. "You seem worried".  
- "I think you should rest Regina"  
- "Henry will be here soon", Regina protested as she expected.  
- "I know ; he is with David at the pond. They've been on some kind of secret project since this summer and I guess it'll smoothe our son's mind right now".  
- "Emma don't forbit me to see him, please"  
- "Why ... hey no. I'll never do that", when she met Regina's arched eyebrow she added "anymore. All I'm saying is that Owen sent you back to this place and you mind's still there"  
- "He will help me get back here", Regina answered with a sigh.  
- "I know and I although know you desperatly need to see him right now. All I'm saying is that you two do some cathing up then he can go sleep at his grand parents's place if you need air to breath".  
- "Are you kicking me out of your bed Sheriff?", Regina joked but Emma knew there was a real concern there. "Because you know I can check at the Inn".  
- "Of course not Regina, on both account. This place is yours and you know that. I just don't want you to push yourself in order to put a brave front for Henry's sake. Owen sent you to Hell, don't try to deny it Regina", Emma squeezed her hand to emphasize her point.

Then Regina brought up her other hand to her temple, willing the growing migraine to go away.  
- "How much do we tell him?"  
- "Nothing"  
- "Emma we promised no more lies"  
- "We'll tell him eventually but it's too soon. If Henry finds out we've kept Owen locked up for so long, he'll throw a tantrum".  
- "My son is a Prince, he wouldn't do that", Regina stated, straightening her spine in a very regal way.  
- "Yeah right. You weren't there when tantrum was his favorite way of expressing his disagreements as a teenager. Believe me he know how to do that", Emma joked.

When she met Regina's sad eyes, she frowned  
- "I wasn't there because of my past as The Evil Queen Emma. I ..."  
- "Henry was a teenager like every other Regina. They all do it as some point. And he missed you dearly", Emma added softly.  
- "Still, I'm responsible for what happened to me... and as a consequence, to him, to you, to everyone here. I have so much blood on my hands", she said as she looked down at her free hand, almost seeing stains of blood.

But Emma wasn't willing to let her down this path, not today, especially not after she went throught with Owen Mendell.

Gathering Regina's hand in hers, she squeezed tightly then, her eyes holding Regina's:  
- "You didn't deserve all these years Regina and you certainly ain't responsible for what happened here. Wendy Darling is a sociopath, this blood is on her, not you. We will bring her down so we can ..."  
- "... live happily ever after", Regina finished for her.  
- "Yup that", Emma grinned, glad that Regina was still good enough to remember what she said earlier.

- "Look, what about you get some rest? Henry won't be home before a couple hours"  
- "I ... I guess I should ...", Regina whispered.  
- "Wanna me to get you some water?", Emma queried gently, pretty aware of how exhausted Regina was but expecting her to not be mothered.  
- "No, I ..."  
- "Got it, you want to do it alone", Emma said with a wink.  
- "No, I ... I don't want to take a pill. If I do, I won't see Henry before tomorrow morning and I ...", her voice broke on a sob.  
- "Regina, you are in pain, and I'm not talking physical only. We both know if you don't you won't rest at all because your mind won't shut down".  
- "Maybe I deserve to remember all this"  
- "You don't, you didn't deserve those ten years and you surely don't deserve to relive it all over again next time you close your eyes".  
- "But I do every single night and I ..."  
- "Regina you have to cut yourself some slack, ok? You'd get some sleep and be up to see your son in the morning. You know he won't mind if..."  
- "But I will', Regina cut her off harshly then started to stand but her muscles refused to obey her and she fell back next to Emma who stopped herself short from laying a hand around her shoulder to steady her. She knew it'd be a very wrong move at this moment eventhought she wished to reform a physical bound with the wounded woman who had now her hands in her lap, back to worry the scars there.

Long minutes ticked by before Emma spoke up:  
- "Regina, look at me please", she wanted to get her back to the here and now.

When after a moment it became evident she wasn't about to, she pulled out her cellphone and speed dialled Henry's number. She smiled when he picked up on the first ring, he was clearly waiting for news from them.

- "Hey kid", she smiled when she saw Regina's head jerk upright but still unwilling to look at her. Reaching over, she grabbed and squeezed her hand to let her know it was fine.  
- "Mom, you back home?"  
- "Yes we are"  
- "I'll be right here", he announced before hanging up.

Emma Swan looked down at the phone in her hand and couldn't help but laugh.

- "That little brat just hang up on me".  
- "He is two feet taller than us", Regina mused with a hollow voice.

Turning her attention back to the former Major, Emma followed her gaze towards the crushed mirror on the floor.  
- "He indeed is. He'll be here very shortly".  
- "I should clean this before he arrives', Regina stated.

Bracing her free hand flat against the bed, she willed her body not to betray her again but was stopped by Emma's gentle pull on her hand.  
- "You stay put Regina, I will take care of this".  
- "Emma, I crashed your mirror. The least I can do is clean up the mess I made. And I will replace it in the morning".  
- "Regina, I won't allow you to..."  
- "Emma, it's my doing, I have to..."  
- "Ok you may replace it but let me clean this. I won't let you go on your knees. You know as much as I do..."  
- "I am not an invalid Miss Swan", Regina retorted fiercly.  
- "Regina Mills, we both know your hip is painful, even more now that it's going to rain".

At this, Regina met Emma's eyes, clearly astonished the young woman had noticed. She was met with a caring, almost shy, smile.

- "What? I noticed that's all. No big deal"  
- "Just like you notice the light kills me when a migraine hits", Regina added softly.

She was deeply touched by Emma taking notice of things like these. Althgouh they were painful reminders of her condition and what she went through, it warmed her.  
Emma Swan cared. Emma Swan noticed. She was the Savior, in every sense of the word. The question was: should she be saved? Did she deserve to? Hasn't she already been saved by Emma in many ways? Not only these past weeks but back then when the whole town was against her?

As she was pondering this, the front door opened and closed downstairs before steps rushed up the stairs signaling the imminent arrival of their son. Right on clue, the boyish face of Henry pecked into the room.  
When their eyes met, she felt some of the pain leave her aching body. She barely noticed Emma squeeze her hand before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Standing a couple feet away from his mommy, Henry shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, trying to read her. He longed to sit next to her and engulf her in a hug but he didn't dare to. She might have been ok with them touching since her return but if the dark lines around her eyes were any indication, today had sucked big time. So he might better let her move at her own speed.

Although he didn't have to wait long before she extended a hand which he gratefully took before sitting by her side.

That's when he noticed she was slightly shivering.  
From exhaustion, from pain, from neither or both, he couldn't say. But he frowned as he looked into his mom's eyes.

- "What?', she queried as she laid a hand on his cheek and the growing beard there.  
- "You're shivering", he noted.  
- "I'm a bit tired Henry, don't worry".  
- "You don't eat enough. I do worry, you are my mom and...", he retorted, sadness lacing his voice.  
- "Your mother already said the same thing"  
- "Doesn't make her wrong".  
- "No, but I'm not very hungry lately. Never was", she added sadly as she watched her hand move over his cheek.  
- "That's right but still, you are too skinny".  
- "How was it with David? Emma says you've been working on some secret project", she queried, changing subject.  
- "OK I will tell you about it. But we all know you need to eat more", he told her as he draped the blanket over her shoulders, giving her a squeeze.  
- "Tell me", Regina urged him with a smile.

She needed him to make her forget today. Luckily, he seemed to understand as he retreated against the headboard dragging her gently along. She snuggled up to him, listening to his voice smoothe her troubled mind. It didn't take long before her eyes fluttered closed.

When minutes later Emma walked in to check on them, she found them curled up. Henry didn't seem to notice her presence as he was rubbing her arm gently, his head resting on top of hers, whispering caring words.

She retreated noisessly ; dinner could wait, not this.

**THE END**

_Reviews welcomed:p_


End file.
